


Undercover Uncovered

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Cum Swallowing, Gags, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, again im sorry, but also some con, could be like mogar and jon, handjobs, i've ventured down the path, idk - Freeform, im so sorry, it's vav/ mad king with two other unnamed characters, non con, still sorry though, unprotective sex, up to you really, voyerism, wrap your willy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: X-Ray and Vav have come up with a great undercover plan to foil Mad King's plans once and for all. Too bad Vav gets found out and captured, and he can't remember what happened. Mad King believes he has a plan that will make Vav confess to the intrusion. After everything happens X-Ray shows up and saves Vav from Mad King.*NON CON* *I'm so sorry*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has non con, so major warning for what's ahead in this one shot.

                It was quiet. Vav began to stir, slowly waking up, but he didn’t remember falling asleep. He opened his eyes to get a look at the room he was in but all he saw was darkness, his eyes covered by something place over his head; a black cotton sack of some kind. He tried to sit up but he couldn’t move, his arms and legs restrained. His wrists were tied painfully tight behind his back, slowly moving his hands to get feeling to return. In the process he noticed his gloves were missing, and that he wasn’t in his suit. He was in some other clothes, a pair of jeans, a shirt and a hoodie of some kind. As he kept moving to try and get out he noticed his ankles and knees were bound together and there was a piece of rope wrapped around his chest and arms. He tried to think of the last thing he remembered, where he was. He had left their hero hideout, _with X-Ray_ , he remembered. They had gone out for a patrol. X-Ray had pointed out that there was someone who rounded the corner, heading downtown into the city carrying a briefcase.

                They had followed him for a few blocks but lost him, after that, nothing. That was where his memory ended, he had no clue where he was or who grabbed him or what happened to X-Ray. Vav tried to scream, to do something to get someone’s attention but no sound came out, stopped by the tape over his mouth. After he received the silence back as an answer he began to struggle again. As he squirmed around his hands scraped against one of the stone walls of the room, Vav just now realizing the cool, hard ground beneath him. He managed to push himself back against the wall, bracing himself against it as he managed to push himself into a sitting position against it. He paused for a second to catch his breath after all the wiggling around. Vav stopped struggling, realizing how tight the restraints actually were now that he was starting to get some feeling back.

                “ _Man am I sore_ ”, he thought now realizing he must have gotten into a fight before he was grabbed, his body ached all over. He tried to think back again, what else he could remember. They were trailing the guy; he walked into a building and then what? Vav eyes began to widen under the sack, that couldn’t be the last thing he remembered, _that happened weeks ago_ , he remembered. _That was two weeks ago_. As much as he tried he couldn’t remember beyond that. The more he came too and the more he thought about it he realized his head was pounding, he must have been knocked out hard at some point and he couldn’t remember. Before he could continue his thought something else caught his attention, footsteps. They were getting closer, Vav’s body tensed up. He had no idea who was about to enter the room.

                He heard the lock click on the door, it slowly creaking open. He heard the footsteps on the stone floor as they got closer to him. Vav pushed himself against the wall as the sack was yanked from his head, the lights in the room blinding him for a few seconds. Looking through wincing eyes Vav made out the figure of a man setting the sack down on something, a table maybe; the room still too blurry for him to make out anything clearly. _“How long was I out?”_ he thought to himself.  Then he saw the figure walk back over to him, kneeling down next to him.

                “Do you know where you are?” The man asked, his tone was low yet soothing at the same time. Vav shook his head no as the figure laughed. Vav blinked his eyes trying to get them to clear up as he began to get more details of the man. His body was toned, he probably worked out regularly, he was also wearing a suit of some kind. He looked as his face as it slowly came into focus; blonde hair shaped his face as a crown rested on top of his head. _Crown_. He knew who it was as he began struggling again.

                “You thought your little undercover operation was going to work? Monarch Labs is impenetrable, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into coming here by yourself. I will give you credit though for how long you managed to last. A week and a half unnoticed, I doubted you Vav but not enough to where it actually mattered though.” Ryan said as he stood up, walking back over to the table in the room. _Undercover?_ He thought, he still couldn’t remember what happened but Ryan was helping him out by filing him in though. According to Ryan he was alone in his endeavors which meant X-Ray was still out there, probably on his way to save him as we speak.

                “You’re going to have to face punishment for trying to steal my plans, and I know exactly how to make sure you won’t do it again.” Ryan said as he walked over to the door, opening it as two guards walked in. He began struggling again, unsure of what was going to happen. Ryan met the guards by the door as he began talking to them, too quiet for Vav to hear. Vav took the opportunity to finally get a look at his surroundings. The room had a few tables and chairs of different kinds, along with some other objects, one catching his eye in particular. It was made of three metal poles, one that was vertical, bolted to the ground, about 3 feet tall. At the top of it going horizontally was another metal pole that was about two feet long. He looked down seeing another metal pole that was parallel to the one on top, about a foot longer on each side than the one on top, seeing it also had a shackle on both ends of it to hold a person’s feet in place. As he looked closer he saw a chain that was bolted to the ground that was about three feet in length, a leather collar attached to the other end. It was about two feet in front of the metal poles. Vav began to struggle again as he looked back to the two guards and Ryan, more worried than ever about what consequences he was going to face for his intrusion.

                Once Ryan was done talking to the guards, they smiled, looking at one another before walking over to Vav. Vav got a good look at them, trying to see if he recognized them. The one with the brown hair looked familiar but the one with black hair he didn’t know. He tried to fight back but that just resulted in the brown haired guard holding him against the wall as the other began untying the rope around his ankles and knees, tossing the rope aside once he was done. Each guard both grabbed one of his arms, helping him up as they led him to the metal pole contraption in the middle of the room. The black haired guard bent him over it as the other shackled Vav’s ankles to the pole. Once the shackles were secure the brown haired guard made his was over to the chain that was bolted to the ground. Vav began struggling, trying to fight against the guard holding him down. The black haired guard managed to hold him in place as the other fastened the collar around Vav’s neck.

                “A lovely sight to see, don’t you agree?” Ryan said as he made his way in front of Vav. Vav tried to glare at Ryan but the collar made it hard to look at him properly. Ryan smirked as he knelt down so Vav could get a better look.

                “This easier for you?” Ryan mocked as he looked him in the eyes. He could see the fire of anger growing in them from the comments. Vav struggled hard again his new restraints, the few choice words he had lost behind the tape over his mouth. Vav heard the guards laugh behind him from the scene before them, wanting nothing more than to beat their faces in after he got out. Ryan waved a hand; the guards went silent as Ryan’s hand made it to the tape over Vav’s mouth, pulling it away.

                “Fuck you, you wanker!” Vav shouted at him, trying to get free. He didn’t like this; he didn’t like this situation one bit. Ryan just simply laughed at Vav’s insults, only angering him further. Ryan stood up, leaving Vav to struggle in vain as he made his way over to the table, grabbing a chair. He brought in over to Vav, setting it down a few feet away from him on his right side, sitting down in a relaxed and waiting position.

                “What are you doing?” Vav asked even more worried than before as he tried to turn and face Ryan. Ryan smiled again and this time it made Vav sick to his stomach, there was something about it that made him panic.

                “You’ll see. Boys, you know what to do.” Ryan said as he waved his hand again and Vav heard the guards move behind him. The black haired one made his way closer to Vav as the other made his way to the table. The black haired guard distracted Vav as his hands slowly began to make their way under Vav’s shirt, making him shiver.

                “What are you doing?” Vav asked as he started to struggle again, trying to shake the guard off of him as the brown haired one made his way back over to him. Vav noticed he was holding a spider gag in his hand, quickly closing his mouth. The guard shook his hand as he grabbed his nose, blocking his air supply to make him open his mouth.

                “Nice try.” The brown hair guard said as Vav opened his mouth, unable to hold his breath any longer. The guard smiled as he placed the metal ring in his mouth, tying the straps behind his head tightly. Vav shook his head, thinking that was how he was going to remove the gag but that only resulted in him almost choking himself with the collar. Ryan smirked to himself in the chair as he watched the show before him. The black haired guard’s hands made their way from under Vav’s shirt to his pants, undoing them, pulling them down. Vav started struggling harder once it clicked what was happening. The brown haired guard stood up walking over to the other, handing him something as the brown haired one made his way back in front of him.

                “Let’s have some fun, shall we.” The black haired one said as he pulled down Vav’s boxers, his hand making its way to Vav’s member. A small moan escaped his mouth as his hand began pumping him. Vav struggled, trying to fight what was happening but the guard just increased the speed, Vav’s member slowly hardening beneath his touch. Once Vav was hard the guard slid a rubber covered ring down to the base of his member, Vav wincing and moaning at how constricting it was. Vav came to his senses realizing what it was as the guard continued to pump him. After a few minutes he stopped, his hand reaching to the switch on the ring, flipping it as a vibration slowly began to increase on his member. Vav let out a moan once the vibration had stopped at its final speed, the pre cum already starting to leak from his member.

                “The vibration feel nice?” The black haired guard asked as a hand made its way to Vav’s ass, running it over his cheeks. He pulled his hand away, bringing it back down hard on the right cheek earning a low scream of pain, Vav regaining his breath as the guard ran his hand over the reddening mark. He brought his hand down on the other cheek, making it even as he rubbed over the reddening mark. Vav bucked his hips forward both from the impact and the vibration on his erection. The brown haired guard smiled as he began unzipping his pants, reveal his hardened erection as the other guard walked over to the table.

                “I’m going to enjoy this.” The brown haired guard said as he pumped his member, walking closer to Vav. He grabbed a chunk of Vav’s hair, holding him still as he lined up with his mouth. He stopped pumping as he pushed himself all the way into Vav’s awaiting mouth. Vav tried to pull away, but the guards grip in his hair made it impossible as he began thrusting into his mouth, his member hitting the back of Vav’s throat every time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan pull up his kilt, reaching to his erection as he slowly began running his hand over it, gathering the pre cum from the head. Vav closed his eyes thinking it would make the situation better but it just made it worse as he became more aware of the erection in his mouth. The guard pushed himself all the way in, his member going down his throat as he held him in place for a couple seconds before pulling out, looking down at him.

                Vav coughed, catching his breath after the intrusion, the saliva falling down the corners of his mouth, mixed with some of the pre cum from the guard’s lovely contribution to the situation. The other guard made his way back behind Vav looking at the red handprints over his ass, smiling as Vav heard the pop of a lid opening. He poured some lube in his hand as the other closed the bottle, putting it in his pocket. He managed to unzip his pants and reveal his member, lubing it up. Vav struggled, trying to brace himself for what was about to happen. He felt the pressure of his member pushing against his hole. He winced as he slowly slid himself all the way in making Vav shiver.

                Once Vav relaxed he slowly pulled out, pushing back in as he began building up a rhythm. The brown haired one pushed himself back into Vav’s mouth, started to thrust a little faster this time as the other guard began to counter match the motions, thrusting in as he pulled back. Vav couldn’t do anything but just let it happen; he was completely defenseless as he was fucked into. The black haired guard grabbed Vav’s wrists for a better grip as he picked up his motions. Vav wanted to fight it but all the sensations he was experiencing were making him extremely hard, but he couldn’t do anything about it. The pressure from the ring making it impossible for him to get any release, the vibration tormenting him mercilessly. The brown haired guard pushed himself all the way in again, his hands tight in Vav’s hair as he held him in place.

                Vav struggled but his hands and the collar around his neck made it impossible for him to pull away. He couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to, the gag keeping his mouth wide open as it was fucked into. Finally he pulled out, Vav catching his breath again before going into another coughing fit from his erection down his throat. He could feel the string of saliva rolling down his lips and chin, down onto his neck. The guard behind him picked up his pace, hitting the bundle of nerves, making Vav’s member twitch. He needed attention, he needed release but he wasn’t getting it. He tried to fight it but he knew he couldn’t take much more. He turned his head when he heard moans coming from Ryan, his pace picking up as he watched. The brown haired guard grabbed Vav by the hair again, making him face his member again.

                “This time I’m not stopping till I cum down that throat of yours.” The guard said as he pushed himself back into Vav’s mouth, matching the other guard’s movements. Vav braced himself from the force of the guard’s thrusts, he began humming when his erection hit the back of his throat to try and get it over with faster. He heard the guard moan and he almost choked on his member but he stopped himself before it happened.

                “You’re liking this aren’t you?” He asked as he picked up his pace, reaching his climax. He laced his hands in Vav’s hair as he pushed himself all the way in as he released himself down Vav’s throat, Vav having no other option but to swallow it all. The guard pulled out, taking a few steps back as he zipped his pants back up. Vav took a sign of relief happy that _that_ was finally over. He dropped his head down though once he heard Ryan stand up, making his way in front of him, letting his kilt drop to the floor, he picked it back up. The guard behind him slowed down, pulling out just as Ryan pushed himself into Vav’s mouth. He placed one hand in Vav’s hair as he began thrusting fast into his awaiting mouth. Ryan smirked as Vav began to struggle, trying to pull away but it didn’t work.

                “You’re swallowing all of this Vav.” Ryan said as he pushed himself down Vav’s throat, releasing himself. Vav swallowed it, almost choking on it though the second time around. Ryan pulled out letting go of his hair as Vav slowly dropped his head down, the saliva and cum mixture falling from his forced open mouth. He didn’t know how much more he could take, Ryan pulling his kilt up as he walked back over to the chair, sitting back down as the brown haired guard leaned against the back wall. The black haired guard made his way back behind Vav has he pushed himself back in, hitting the bundle of nerves on almost every thrust as he began thrusting faster and harder into him.

                “Last one.” The guard said as he reached a hand around to Vav’s member, flipping the switch, stopping the vibration. Vav let out a sigh of relief but it quickly turned into a whimpering moan as the guard pulled his hand away, leaving the ring on, not giving his erection any attention.

                “Do you wanna cum?” The guard asked in an insulting tone as he continued pounding into his ass. Vav nodded trying to form words through the gag and the moans he was letting out.

                “Please…cum…” Were the only words Vav managed to get out, hating how he was made to beg for this like he enjoyed it. The guard smiled as he reached back around to Vav’s member, flicking another switch which loosened the ring, removing it. He threw it to the floor as his hand went back to Vav’s member, slowly pumping him. The guard picked up speed when he heard Vav’s moans start to get closer together, Vav releasing himself over the guard’s hand and the floor. The guard removed his hand as the other held onto Vav’s wrists as he reached his climax, giving a few more thrusts before he pulled out. Vav could feel the warm liquid leak from his hole as the guard made his way in front of Vav.

                “Clean up your mess.” The guard said sternly holding his hand in front of Vav. He grabbed him by the hair, holding his hand right in front of his mouth. Vav tried to shake himself free of his grip but it just made his grip tighter, Vav gave in and began licking away his cum from the guard’s hand until it was clean. The guard let go of Vav’s hair and zipped his pants up as he picked the cock ring up from the floor setting it back on the table. Vav just stayed there, unsure what to do after everything that just happened. Ryan got up from the chair, walking behind Vav, pulling his underwear and pants back up, Vav shivered, now fully aware of how much cum there was on his arse and thigh. Vav felt like he was on the verge of breaking down but he didn’t get to that point thanks to the door behind him flinging open, X-Ray walking through.

                “Get away from Vav!” X-Ray screamed as he fired a laser blast at all three of them sending them all into the wall, knocking them out cold. X-Ray quickly made his way over to Vav, untying the gag, removing it slowly from his mouth so he didn’t hurt him. Vav slowly closed his mouth as X-Ray unbuckled the collar around Vav’s neck. X-Ray helped Vav get up right as he bent down to unshackle Vav’s legs from the metal bar. Once he was done he began untying the rope around Vav’s chest, then his wrists. Before X-Ray could say anything Vav took his sweatshirt off wiping away the saliva and cum, throwing it to the floor in disgust once his cleaned himself off.

                “Vav, are you okay? What happened?” X-Ray asked as he wrapped an arm around him, helping him out of the room. Vav stayed silent for a second before he responded.

                “Let’s just get out of here X-Ray.” Vav said as they made it down the hall, to the exit. Vav wanting nothing more than to just forget this whole thing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for its contents but i hope you enjoyed none the less. Again I'm sorry for i have ventured down the path of oh no.


End file.
